tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stylx
Welcome Hi, welcome to TF2 FreakShow Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Major Scout Guy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LordGalvatron (Talk) 00:04, 7 May 2012 MSG's debut video Hey mate! Your idea is interesting and I think I might do that video for you. However, why would MSG fight with Orangeman? Correct me if I'm wrong, but I understand that he suffered a memory loss and was probably forced to do it. Now that I think of it, that would be a great way to introduce Dr. Schadenfreude as the new evil mastermind of my series: he has the ability to mind-control people, so it would be a perfect explanation for MSG's unusual behaviour. What do you think? More importantly, don't you mind waiting for this vid some time? I've worked 3 months on Operation: Vagineer and I simply need some time to regenerate. Production of the commission video shouldn't take too long, however, since I plan to make it relatively short (brief-but-intense style). Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry mate, but a 10-minute video is simply too much for such a request. Let me do it my way, of course while paying heed to your comments on MSG's motives & story. More importantly, remember that MSG is ''your creation, and that you should provide him with video appearances. You have interesting ideas, so practice a bit with the tools, watch a stop-motion tutorial, find editing software and get to work. I don't mind doing an episode starring your character to give him a decent start, but such video commissions are generally looked down upon and you definitely shouldn't rely on them to provide MSG with popularity. Cheers! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:26, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry, I must've misunderstood you :P Anyway, good luck working on your first vids. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:07, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what software do you use. I can readily reverse Engineer's lines in Sony Vegas 11, but I don't know if it's possible with the program you use. You can utilise this as a last resort: http://www.gamebanana.com/tf2/sounds/13087. Also, be careful with the Vagineer. I've spent an entire year establishing Soldine's power and (relatively small, but still) popularity, and even then he barely defeated a Vagineer in my latest vid. Since I assume you've already done a significant portion of the vid and finding another monster is out of question, be sure to make the fight believable and uncontroversial. For example, let MSG use his full power to chase off the Vagineer, not to kill him. That's just a well-intentioned suggestion, you'll do as you like. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:53, May 10, 2012 (UTC) You're cautious, that's very good. You have potential to become a good GModder one day :) If you use SV11, right-click on any audio file on a track and choose "Reverse" option. Simple as that ;). 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:50, May 11, 2012 (UTC) From what I know this one is very good: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chxul8Ih7Kk. I'm looking forward to your first vid :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) First vid I'll gladly watch it, but I need a link first :P 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) MeeM Team Fortress 2, props_training :D I'd like to use this opportunity to tell you that while now I need to prepare for my exams, the vid starring MSG should be released within a couple of weeks at most. Cheers & and have fun making new videos! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Posing ragdolls with improved phys is troublesome, but practice makes perfect ;) Actually, my animation skills increased drastically during the production of ''Operation: Vagineer, so the best way is to record more and more movies and to find ways to make them even better every time. You're right, Energineer will appear as an ally of Soldine and Orangeman in their future confrontation with Dr. Schadenfreude and his minions. Good luck with your exams! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:25, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Using Fraps is definitely easier and more efficient than taking a crapload of screenshots :P However, you'll need to adjust the framerate of both Fraps and HAT to maintain good fps. You may try to find a cracked version of Fraps in the internet, or tell me your email address and I'll send you my version. P.S. When writing on somebody's talkpage, sign your post with ~~~~. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: MSG Vs. CyborSpy Hey Stylx Thank you for the feedback. I'm extremely glad you liked it. I actually have another idea for a Cyborneer video featuring MSG. If you ever want to use the Cybors, you can get the character models on Garrysmod.org. Look forward to your next video. ShermanZAtank 18:37, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey Stylx I like that idea of yours very much. I'm thinking that it should start with Cyborneer and CyborHeavy having their Australium hunt interuptted by CyborMedic and CyborSpy(soldier drones too). After CyborHeavy get seperated from the main fight (with soldier drones to occupy him, CyborSpy and CyborMedic manage to corner Cyborneer. As CyborMedic is about to deliver a Coup de Grace, MSG comes in with his Australium rounds from that point, Cyborneer is able to face CyborSpy alone while MSG has a showdown with Cybormedic. I really like the idea of an MSG vs. Cybormedic fight because CyborMedic's powers rely solely on absorbed Australium, so MSG's slugs should make it interesting. It might take a while since it seems like it might be longer than usual and I have University exams, but ill get working on it. ShermanZAtank 22:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Do you mind if I do better-quality (I'm not saying yours are bad of course) pictures of your Freaks? I already did Major Scout Guy. I hope you like it! Kugawattan 12:09, May 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Nnnnngh Snipers Sure, go ahead! OluapPlayer 11:39, June 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Major Scout Guy encounters Cyborspy question sure go ahead. Sorry if this reply came in late, been having porblems locally. ShermanZAtank 08:20, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes. MSG would be considered an enemy by CyborMedic, however he does not classify as a rival yet as they have only had a single encounter thus far. On a side note the same can be said for TelroSpy and CyborSpy (backstabs hurt you know) MSG's picture is 275px x 338px Most (it should be all) of the pictures in infoboxes should be 275px of width. Kugawattan 12:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Soldine Vid Of course you can use Soldine, I'd appreciate that :D I assume you have his soundpack already? If not, you may download it here. I'm looking forward to your upcoming vids, keep it up! Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 22:42, June 13, 2012 (UTC) If Soldine was to fight with Handsome Rogue again, it would look similar to their first encounter (HR also got a bit stronger since then). HR would put up a good fight, but Soldine still should be able to win without Power Boost. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) I see. I may include J.D Aussie's story in the biography of Team ZOM, it would fit quite nicely. Regarding this Liam guy; he's an odd fella. Try not to provoke him (I'm sure you don't anyway), and if he starts to cause some trouble, you can always delete his comments and block him, preventing him from making further ones. That's what I've done with maskarr, who repeatedly insulted LEtheCreator in the comments section of a Pyre vid. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Actually Trainstorm ''didn't make Snipe; it was someone else that made an overpowered monster, Trainstorm parodied it, and he eventually morphed into the somewhat tragic figure he is now. Removing categories While editing an article, there's a small section to the right that includes categories. Simple erase the one you don't want to be there and you're done :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 15:09, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Female Scout Link - extract to addons, and then find the Female Scout folder in Browse while in-game. This should work. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:20, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Rankings and stuff So, the unofficial ranking is for every registered user, but you are not allowed to change somebody else's ranking. You can post your own and modify as you see fit, but editing the rankings of the other people is forbidden. Also, I'm looking forward to Soldine's upcoming fight with J.D. Aussie :P Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:52, July 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: CyborScout Question Hey Stylx, I'd consider her an ally rather MSG's subordinate. She follwed MSG orders while training with him, but she's not part of his unit per say. ShermanZAtank 13:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion Finding your own style is a very important matter. I initially had tried to emulate other, famous (note the comma) Gmodders in my first vids, but with time I was able to develop my own modus operandi. HAT animation, fluent stop motion or comic-style are the 3 most frequently utilised techniques as far as I know. If you find HAT and fluent stop motion difficult and exhausting, you of course might adapt Lemurfot's style in your vids. It is perfectly valid and equally good as the others. Just make sure you either use fluent stop motion ''or comic-style, since doing something in-between results in a vid that seems poorly done. I haven't watched the Soldine vs. J.D. Aussie vid yet, but I'll let you know how do I find it when it's online :) Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:10, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ORG Vagineer Here's the Laser Stool: link. I've used it to depict Energineer's lightning attack. Regarding the Vagineer variants; in my personal canon, Vagineers were created by a virus. RED and BLU occur naturally, whilst the other variants are results of several kinds of mutations. The idea of a RED Vagineer mutating into an ORG one is perfectly fine with that. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:38, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can I use the Cybors in the Vagi vs Major scenario? sure, go ahead. looking forward to it. ShermanZAtank 13:30, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed you're "focusing" too much on the articles about your freaks, and kinda "forgetting" about the others that are in a serious need of finishing. Keep in mind that this wiki is still unknown and it won't help you promote your freaks too much. Don't take it too bad though, your edits are quite good. Kugawattan 11:35, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Energineer's voice effect It's Distortion effect called Gristle. All settings are default. Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) TelroSpy hex Link 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) MSG hex Link. Personally, I'd say the army one is better than STARS (notice the dark lines on the latter). Lord Galvatron [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:08, September 1, 2012 (UTC) RE: Tron Cyborscout It looks nice, the problem is, its the Ayesdef and I use the Maxofs2d version instead. If theres a Maxofs2d versino i'll use that. ShermanZAtank 07:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: Old Bloke I'm glad you think so highly of my character. The changes you made are fantastic, much beter than what I could have probably have done. You are free to add a picture of Old Bloke., as long as it fits with the description. Woops sry I completely forgot about the signature (such an idiot XD). Ok, I would like it if Bloke was pointing his gun at the camera (w/ left hand) and his frying pan in his other hand.Hop He should also be smiling. Other than that, feel free to put whatever else you like. Thanks. Scarifar (talk) 02:26, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar The picture of Old Bloke is not what I imagined it to be. However, I think it's even better than what I thought it would be. Thanks for making this. I really appreciate it. Scarifar (talk) 22:40, September 17, 2012 (UTC)Scarifar Dem Hexes Link. Note: I named it Doppelganger, since I had to name it somehow. Also, the sleeveless model doesn't seem to load the skins, so it's checkered. I may be able to fix it, but I fear it can't be helped. 'Lord Galvatron' [[User talk:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:04, September 26, 2012 (UTC)